


We're Moving Forward And There's No Regrets

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where it starts with Michael asking Calum about his first time, they talk, and then Luke shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is pretty different to what I usually write. There's not a whole lot of internal dialogue or angst. I hope it works out and you guys enjoy it, but please, you know how much I love a good comment, compliment or constructive.  
> Anyway, I don't own them and their sexuality is their business, even though it would be way cooler if I could actually dictate their lives by writing about it.  
> Title from "Left Right Left" by Charlie Puth, specifically not Troye Sivan's Wild, sorry about that.

“How well do you remember your first time?” Michael asked, finally addressing the fact that there was clearly something bothering him.

“First time what?” He glanced over at me pointedly. “Oh _first time_. Uh...clearly. Why?”

“At that time I was quite an experimenter. I don’t quite remember deciding to cross that line. I mean I remember the act of it, and what it felt like, emotionally more than physically. I can’t remember who it was with though.”

“You were probably fucking plastered, mate,” I laughed at him.

“I guess. Do you remember?”

“Who it was?”

“Yeah.”

“Well yeah. It was Luke.”

“What?” Michael choked, turning to me.

“Who else?”

“How old were you?”

“16.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“He was my first kiss, too.”

“God, Cal, is he the only person you’ve ever been with?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“No not kinda, just yes.” I smiled sheepishly.

“Wow.”

“I really fucking love him.”

“I know that.”

“I never thought I would look back on something I did at 16 and think it was a good idea, but when it comes to being with him I just can’t bring myself to regret even a moment.”

“Holy crap.”

“Sorry, that probably sounds really lame.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I asked.”

“True. So you really don’t remember?”

“I remember the act, and that it was at a party, and that it was with a girl I’d just met. I remember how I felt, and it honestly wasn’t that great a feeling.”

“I’m sorry. For me, it was about him. It wasn’t about the first-ness of it. It was about the trust, and the intimacy."

“Yeah, it wasn’t like that,” he chuckled humorlessly.

“You’ll never get that moment back, I won’t pretend like you will…but you’ll find the right girl, and _that_ moment, _that_ first time, will be just as important, just as special.”

“Yeah? I’m actually glad to hear you say that.”

“You’re not…?”

“Not what?”

“Dating someone, you twat, you know what.”

“Not dating. Getting there. Trying to. Not so successfully.”

“She not interested?”

“No, she is. I’m just afraid to fuck it up. She kissed me last night and I said “Awesome.” Do you understand how fucking lame that it?   Awesome!?”

“What’s wrong with you, mate?”

“She fucking broke me.”

“I remember being like that. The first time I kissed Luke he said “Got your tongue.”

“I’m never gonna let that go, you shouldn’t have told me that.”

“Say a word to him and I’ll kill you, I swear.”

“A word to who?” Luke asked, hip against the doorframe, arms folded.

“Ashton told Cal that he’s in a rut, asked if he’s noticed that he’s been off.”

“Hmm. I didn’t notice,” Luke shrugged, coming over and sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, humming when I put my arm around him, squeezing his hip. I looked at Michael, amazed by how quickly he’d come up with a lie, and how convincing he was. “Where is the least important member of the band?”

“Exercising, probably,” Michael shrugged.

“True,” Luke laughed and laced his fingers with mine, his thumb rubbing along my hand.

“Hey Luke?” Michael perked up, leaning over across me.

“What?” he asked warily, leaning back a few inches. Michael stuck his tongue out, grinning.

I glared at him, but Luke just stuck his tongue out back, and Michael reached out and grabbed his tongue between two fingers. “Got your tongue,” he sing-songed.

Luke bit down on Michael’s fingers and Michael yelped and pulled away. “You fucking twat,” Luke cursed. I winced. “And _you_ ,” he turned to me. “You fucking told him? Are you kidding me?”

“Awe, Lukey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” I cooed, pulling him closer.

“Calum,” he sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry, but he said “Awesome” last night when the girl he likes kissed him.”

“You said “Awesome”?”

“Shut your mouth, tongue thief.”

“At least I was 15. You’re a 21 year old man-child,” Luke shrugged.

“She’s really hot.”

“Yeah, so is Calum.”

“Thanks, hon,” I grinned.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“If you two are gonna start going at it now, I’ll excuse myself,” Michael offered teasingly.

“That would be _awesome_ ,” Luke flashed a cheeky grin at him, dropping down into my lap.

“I’m quitting this band.”

“Finally. Only took 6 years,” Luke grumbled.

“I swear, this is the worst band in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that! I know it was kinda short, but I really hope you liked it. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about this one. So let me know what you think and check out my other stuff if you're feeling extra kind. Also lmk if there are any mistakes because I didn't really edit this...  
> Otherwise just stay cool, stay positive and keep your head up. It doesn't always feel like it, but this is objectively the best time to be alive, ever.


End file.
